


Vite Spezzate

by uffauffauffa



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Nikita (TV 2010)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uffauffauffa/pseuds/uffauffauffa
Summary: Robby era esausto. La bocca e il naso sporchi di sangue per la disidratazione. Dopo la caduta accidentale di Miguel non aveva smesso di correre. Senza una vera meta, perché ora non aveva più un posto dove andare. Non aveva più nessuno da cui andare. Aveva perso tutto in un solo giorno.





	1. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1

Robby era esausto. La bocca e il naso sporchi di sangue per la disidratazione. Dopo la caduta accidentale di Miguel non aveva smesso di correre. Senza una vera meta, perché ora non aveva più un posto dove andare. Non aveva più nessuno da cui andare. Aveva perso tutto in un solo giorno. Non più il suo sensei e padre acquisito Larusso, non più la sua ragazza, ma soprattutto aveva perso definitivamente il suo vero padre. Johnny non avrebbe mai perdonato al ragazzo l'incidente di Miguel. E Robby in cuor suo sapeva che la situazione sarebbe degenerata ancora di più. Era odiato dai ragazzi del Kobra Kai a tal punto che sicuramente lo stavano già accusando di tutto. Che è stato lui ha cominciare la lite, che stava molestando la ragazza di Miguel, che ha volutamente spinto Diaz giù dalla rampa delle scale... Robby sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare era recarsi alla prima stazione di polizia e consegnarsi, ma aveva paura. Non tanto di finire in carcere, ma del giudizio impietoso e dello sguardo pieno di odio dei Larusso e di suo padre. Aveva perso la madre in un modo orribile e ora non aveva più nessun altro. Era solo e non era amato. Questa consapevolezza lo terrorizzava fin nelle viscere. Si rifugiò in un vicolo lungo e stretto. Non conosceva il quartiere, ma faceva persino più schifo di quello dove abitava lui. Il puzzo che veniva dai tombini e dai cassonetti dell'immondizia, mescolato alla corsa e al senso di colpa fecero venire i coniati di vomito al ragazzo. Robby sputò acidi e sangue. Non aveva ancora versato una lacrima nonostante il dolore per il male che egli stesso aveva causato alle persone a lui più care. Arrivarono quando notò il disegno di un bambino. Così simile a quelli che faceva lui da piccolo e che regalava ai suoi genitori. Si domandava se li aveva già bruciati tutti. Se aveva rotto e buttato via le poche foto che aveva di lui da piccolo. La risposta nella sua testa era SI, lo ha fatto. Non doveva rimanere più nulla di lui, nemmeno il più piccolo ricordo. Robby si sporse leggermente in avanti e si chiuse a riccio. Rimase in quella posizione per molto tempo. I lampioni lungo le strade cominciarono a sfrigolare. Keene li guardò e gli scappò una risatina. Persino quel quartiere di merda aveva qualcosa che illuminava le strade. Dentro di se sentiva il buio più totale. A destarlo dai suoi pensieri furono una ragazza più o meno della sua età che lo guardava fredda e impassibile, un povero senza tetto che urlava terrorizzato e un uomo che cerva di derubare il barbone. Corse verso l'uomo agonizzante. Il poveretto aveva un coltellaccio piantato nella pancia. Robby estrasse l'arma e subito dopo si ritrovò ammanettato.  
“Non sono stato io” gridava. “NOOO”  
Robby cercava con lo sguardo la ragazza di prima. Era sicuro che lo aveva seguito, Lei poteva confermare il suo alibi. Ma non c'era più nessuno... in apparenza. La giovane lo aveva guardato tutto il tempo nascosta dietro a un cassonetto. Quando l'auto della polizia portò via Robby, l'aggressore tornò nel vicolo.  
“Ottimo lavoro” disse la ragazza. Poi prese il cellulare: “Lo abbiamo preso”.  
“Ben fatto” rispose la persona chiamata.  
“Ho una richiesta”.  
“Dimmi pure”.  
“Nella scuola di quel ragazzo credo ci sia un altro potenziale operativo. Non sono sicura però. Vorrei avere carta bianca”.  
“Fai pure bambina mia, mi fido del tuo intuito”.


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Arresto e processo furono molto brevi. Durante tutto l'impianto accusatorio la credibilità di Robby fu completamente distrutta. Ladro, bugiardo, tossico, ragazzo cattivo, ma soprattutto assassino. Prima con il tentato omicidio di Miguel, poi con la morte del senzatetto.  
Robby non testimoniò. Fu costretto invece a sentire accuse su accuse, molte delle quali inventate di sana pianta da un avvocato zelante e molto arrogante che incitava tutti i testimoni ad attaccare ripetutamente il ragazzo. Persino il giudice era accondiscendente e questo fece insospettire la moglie di Daniel. C'era qualcosa di strano in quel processo, ma le sue supposizioni persero importanza quando Sam disse che Robby l'aveva molestata. I Larusso erano furiosi. Nessuno si accorse, nemmeno l'imputato, che la giovane figlia di Daniel dopo la sua deposizione aveva sussurrato in lacrime due parole: mi dispiace, perdonami.  
La sentenza fu accolta da uno scroscio di applausi. Robby non reagì in alcun modo. Sapeva che non c'era alcuna speranza.  
A fine processo rimasero solo due ragazze in aula. Una mora, l'altra bionda. Avvocati e giudice le guardavano speranzosi.

“Come pattuito.” disse una di loro.  
“La persona per cui lavorate deve tenere molto a quel Keene.” incalzò il giudice.  
“Non ha mai fatto un processo con tutto questo clamore” continuò l'avvocato della difesa.  
“Come pattuito.” ripeté la ragazza mostrando loro una pistola nascosta sotto la giacca jeans.  
“Abbiamo molte cose da raccontare, molti segreti da svelare.” disse l'avvocato dell'accusa.  
“Parlerò con i miei superiori.” rispose la ragazza mora.

Giudice e avvocati uscirono dall'aula soddisfatti.

“Poveri stupidi, questo sarà il loro ultimo processo. Però hanno ragione, la madre ha sempre voluto processi a porte chiuse. Senza testimoni, tranne i nostri. E tutti i processi finivano in un solo modo, con una finta pena capitale.” disse la ragazza bionda.  
“Come ha detto il giudice, la madre tiene molto a Robby. Più il ragazzo è odiato, più lei avrà potere su di lui. E per la finta pena di morte è stato deciso di non attuarla perché si sarebbero esposte troppe persone nel tentativo di fermarla. Sarà fatto tutto di nascosto. Avranno una bella sorpresa quando qualcuno andrà nel carcere dove credono si trovi Robby. Per favore occupati tu di quelle tre faine, io ho un altro compito da svolgere.”  
“Ok, ma sei sicura che quel ragazzo sia all'altezza?”  
“Lui condivide un segreto con Robby e lo stesso Robby condivide un segreto con lui. Questo li ha resi molto uniti. Talmente uniti che il suo amico si è rifiutato di venire al processo, perché crede alla sua innocenza. Si credo che diventerà un buon operativo.”  
“Ora sembri lei... la madre.”  
“Lo so” disse in un sussurro la ragazza mora.  
“Ti conosco più di quanto tu creda. Lo stai facendo per Robby, per non farlo sentire troppo solo. Un po' come noi due. Anche se questo è un po' sadico come modo di pensare.” disse sorridendo la ragazza bionda.  
“Si hai ragione, è sadico... ma io sono sadica.” rispose ironica la ragazza mora.  
“No non lo sei Alex... non lo sei”


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

“Brucerà un po'.”  
“Grazie, e grazie per avermi aiutato prima. Dove hai imparato il Karate? Insomma hai affrontato più di un Cobra Kai contemporaneamente...”  
“Parli sempre così tanto?”  
“Si sempre, soprattutto quando sono nervoso. Il mio nome è Demetri. Ho origini greche. Il mio nome significa figlio di Demetra. Demetra era la dea dell'agricoltura, del grano, delle stagioni in generale...”  
“Se sei figlio di Demetra” lo interruppe la ragazza, “Allora come sorella hai Persefone e come cognato ti ritrovi Ade dio dell'oltretomba pagana.”

Demetri rise di gusto.

“Mi piacciono le ragazze con il senso dell'umorismo.”  
“Ci stai provando con me?”  
“A dire il vero è un'altra la ragazza che mi piace, ma lei non mi fila per niente.”  
“Oh, quindi io sono una sorta di seconda scelta.”

Il ragazzo arrossi vistosamente.

“Io mi chiamo Alexandra Udinov.”  
“Udinov? Hai origini russe?”  
“Sono russo-americana. Mia madre è americana, mentre mio padre è metà e metà. Io però porto il cognome di mia nonna.”  
“Tuo padre non ti ha riconosciuta?”  
“Mia nonna teneva molto a portare avanti il cognome di famiglia e a mio padre andava bene così.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. Alex continuava a medicare le ferite del ragazzo.

“Come mai quei ragazzi ti hanno attaccato?”  
“Mi odiano perché continuo a difendere un caro amico.”  
“Sei coraggioso allora. Affrontare un gruppo di karateka senza avere un minimo di preparazione.”  
“A dire il vero frequentavo un dojo. Il Miyagi Dojo Karate.”  
“Frequentavi? Hai smesso?”  
“Il dojo per il momento è chiuso.”  
“Non ci sono altri dojo?”  
“Si, ma per me quel posto era speciale. Come il sensei che lo gestiva, Daniel Larusso.”  
“Perché ha chiuso? Pochi iscritti?”  
“No, avevamo degli iscritti e poi Daniel insegnava gratuitamente. Ma nel mio liceo è scoppiata una brutta rissa che ha coinvolto tutti gli studenti e si è conclusa tragicamente. Un mio amico è rimasto gravemente ferito e l'altro mio amico è stato...”

Demetri non riuscì a finire la frase. Grosse lacrime scesero sulle sue gote.

“È stato un incidente, solo un dannato, maledetto incidente e dopo, dopo...”  
“Lo so Demetri. Non ci siamo incontrati per caso.”

Il ragazzo guardò con stupore la ragazza.

“Ho una storia da raccontare, ti va di sentirla?”

Demetri annuì.

“C'era una volta un bambino di nome Robby. Robby non è mai stato voluto, è semplicemente arrivato. Come arriva un pacco postale. E da pacco postale è stato trattato. I suoi genitori non sono stati in grado di dare al bambino una famiglia serena e unita. Shannon era ancora troppo immatura e Johnny era depresso per la morte dell'amata madre. A essere sincera credo che lui fosse troppo debole per diventare padre e forse non ha mai veramente amato la sua compagna e suo figlio. L'unica felice dell'arrivo del bambino era Laura la madre di Lawrence.  
Così Robby è cresciuto con una madre bambina. All'inizio il ménage andava anche bene. Shannon era soprattutto una compagna di giochi. Ma Robby aveva bisogno di una madre. E il padre c'era e non c'era. Non ha nemmeno riconosciuto suo figlio.  
Con il passare del tempo Robby cominciò a prendere atto della sua situazione famigliare e divenne in qualche modo l'uomo di casa. I ruoli si erano completamente invertiti. Lui era l'adulto alla fine. Ma lui non era un adulto e tanto meno un adolescente. Era soltanto un bambino che nel profondo del suo cuore sperava che i suoi genitori tornassero insieme. Lo ha sperato per così tanto tempo e per troppo tempo ha dato a entrambi i suoi genitori occasioni e opportunità per ricominciare.  
Fatica sprecata con persone che non vogliono vedere e sentire.  
Con l'adolescenza il dolore e la rabbia hanno preso il sopravvento. Robby aveva cominciato a frequentare brutte persone, faceva piccoli furti e piccole truffe, abusava di sostanze stupefacenti... La merda che prendeva dava a Robby la serenità che ha sempre cercato. E poco importa se era una pace artificiale e poco duratura. In quel momento aveva un briciolo di felicità. È una cosa che faccio anch'io... quando mi è permesso.  
Nonostante tutto Robby ha sempre amato entrambi i suoi genitori. Non ha mai smesso di proteggere sua madre, non ha mai smesso di mettere alla prova suo padre. Solo per vedere se a Johnny importava qualcosa di lui.  
Alla fine ha trovato una sorta di surrogato famigliare nei Larusso. Ma Robby non era il loro figlio biologico e basta molto poco per far arrabbiare Daniel 'cretino' Larusso. Quell'idiota non ha mai dato il beneficio del dubbio a Keene. Nessuno lo ha fatto. Hanno semplicemente puntato il dito contro di lui. Tutti hanno preso la decisione più semplice senza chiedersi il perché Robby ha risposto in maniera così violenta nei confronti di Miguel. Spesso verso le persone che non ci non amiamo diventiamo con estrema facilità giudice e giuria.”

“Tu conosci le motivazioni del mio amico?” Chiese Demetri.

“Si. Devi sapere che Robby e altri bambini all'età di 10 anni sono stati sottoposti a un test attitudinale. Quel test serviva per trovare futuri agenti operativi. Il campione che presero non era molto numeroso così Robby è risultato l'unico bambino che poteva in età adulta servire il suo paese. Da quel momento è stato monitorato 24 ore su 24. In attesa di trovare un modo per poter prendere il ragazzo e istruirlo come spia.  
La prima occasione si è presentata con l'orribile morte di sua madre, ma lui non ha risposto nel modo che loro speravano: con la violenza. La seconda occasione è arrivata durante il suo primo giorno di scuola. Le parole di Miguel: 'lei non ti ama, ama me', ti piace me lo ha insegnato tuo padre. Lo hanno segnato nel profondo. Per lui era sotto inteso una cosa sola: nessuno ti ama, nessuno ti amerà mai... nemmeno tuo padre. E quando Diaz ha chiesto scusa, lui si è sentito preso per il culo un'altra volta. Una di troppo. Ma la Madre voleva essere sicura di avere il ragazzo e ha escogitato un piano subdolo e perfido per averlo. Ha usato la morte di Shannon per alimentare ancora di più la rabbia di Robby.  
All'interno della tua scuola c'era un agente operativo dormiente che ha finto di essere una studentessa. Nel dorso della mano destra aveva un disegno che riproduceva il marchio dei Cobra Kai. Nel dorso della mano sinistra invece compariva una fototessera della madre di Robby. Lei si è procurata un taglio profondo con una taglierina per ricoprire di sangue la foto della donna...”

Demetri era sconvolto. Era insieme a Robby quando il ragazzo aveva trovato il corpo di sua madre in una pozza di sangue. Sventrata e uccisa. Aveva promesso al suo amico di non dire niente a nessuno. La donna non aveva una buona reputazione. Avrebbero parlato male di lei. Ma soprattutto non doveva sapere niente nemmeno suo padre. Non voleva che giudicasse la donna. Non voleva sentire cattiverie su di lei da parte di lui. Alla fine erano riusciti, non senza fatica, a occultare e cremare il suo corpo.

“Tu sai chi ha ucciso Shannon?” Chiese turbato Demetri.  
“No. Ma è stata la Madre a far in modo che il ragazzo trovasse il cadavere.”  
“Chi diavolo è la Madre?”  
“Il capo della Divisione. Un organizzazione segreta che interviene quando CIA, Sicurezza Nazionale e altri gruppi d'intelligence americani e degli stati alleati falliscono.”  
“E tu fai parte di questa organizzazione?”  
“Si.”  
“Perché!! Perché tutta questa cattiveria.”  
“Perché per la Madre è il solo modo per avere personale totalmente sotto il suo controllo. Finti omicidi, finti processi, finte accuse, finte pene di morte. E ricatti reali.”  
“Perché mi hai raccontato tutto questo?”  
“Perché volevo proporti di entrare a far parte della grande famiglia della Divisione. Certo non sei molto dotato, non ancora almeno. Però sei coraggioso e so che l'amicizia che ti unisce a Robby è profonda e sincera. Ma a differenza di Robby tu puoi scegliere se unirti a noi, oppure no.”  
“E se dico di no?”  
“Puoi farlo, ma non dovrai mai dire a nessuno quello che ti ho raccontato altrimenti sei morto. Buffo però, credevo che mi avresti mandato in quel posto non credendo alla storia. Invece non l'hai fatto. Sei un ragazzo davvero curioso.”

Demetri guardò Alex per qualche secondo.

“Se accetto?”  
“Se accetti Robby avrà ancora qualcuno nella sua vita e io in cambio ti dirò il mio di segreto. Non lo sa nessuno, nemmeno la mia più cara amica.”  
“Tu conosci il mio?”  
“Si.”  
“Imparerò a uccidere?”  
“Senza pietà.”  
“Ho tempo per pensarci su?”  
“Ti do una settimana.”

Alex non è un''alleata di Nikita. Tutt'altro. Niki comparirà più avanti. Nella storia sono presenti alcuni miei punti di vista sulla vita di Robby (adoro Robby) e su quello che è successo quel tragico giorno.


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

“Buongiorno.”

Robby saltò sul letto scosso e impaurito. Si guardava attorno incredulo.

“Non devi temere Robby. Sei al sicuro ora. Nessuno ti farà del male ragazzo mio.”  
“Tu sei il Diavolo?” chiese Keene.  
“No Robby e questa è la tua stanza, non l'inferno.”  
“Io non sono morto?”  
“No. Sei vivo e se vuoi continuare a vivere dovrai ubbidire agli ordini che ti saranno impartiti e alle regole interne della Divisione.”

Robby faticava a comprendere quello che gli stava accadendo. Non era morto, si trovava in una stanza asettica e davanti a lui c'era un uomo all'apparenza pacato e con un sorriso serafico sul volto.”

“Guarda.”

Robby osservò una foto che mostrava una lapide, la sua.

“Questa è la tua tomba. Fila 8 settore 30. Nessuno sa che sei morto. Non ancora almeno. Siamo stati bravi, abbiamo nascosto molto bene la tua finta condanna a morte. Sarà divertente vedere le loro espressioni. Soprattutto voglio vedere come reagirà Daniel Larusso.”

Sentendo il tono dispregiativo usato per nominare il suo mentore, Robby reagì con rabbia, ma la persona d'innanzi a lui fu più veloce e riuscì facilmente a mettere Ko il ragazzo.

“Quando attacchi alle spalle qualcuno, colpiscilo direttamente ai reni. Paralizzi il tuo avversario e non gli consenti di contrattaccare. Considera questa come la tua prima lezione. Più tardi riceverai la visita del direttore della Divisione. Ti consiglio di comportarti bene con lei altrimenti...”  
“Altrimenti?” sputò Robby per la rabbia e il dolore.  
“Fila 8 settore 30 ragazzino. Io sono Terry, Terry Silver, il vice direttore della Divisione e braccio destro della Madre.”

Robby guardò con disprezzo Terry. Provò a tirarsi su, ma il dolore lancinante che sentiva non gli consentiva alcun movimento. Rimase accasciato sul pavimento per una buona mezz'ora. Dopo un'ora arrivò la persona citata da Silver.

“Ciao Robby.” disse una donna tra i 50 e i 60'anni.

Robby la fissò carico di rabbia. La donna era entrata portando un vassoio con sopra due tazze e una teiera.

“Avvicinati e prendiamo una buona tazza di tè.”

Robby non si mosse.

“Avvicinati Robby. Non lo ripeterò una terza volta.”

Keene ubbidì.

“Bravo ragazzo. Io sono il capo della Divisione. Mi chiamo Elena, ma tutti mi chiamano Madre.”  
“Madre?” domandò ironico Robby, “E quale madre sei delle tre? Quella dei sospiri, delle tenebre o delle lacrime?”  
“Hai senso dell'umorismo. Ti sarà utile in futuro. Rispondendo alla tua domanda puoi considerarmi come Mater Suspiriorum. Se non ricordo male era la più grande delle tre.”  
“No, era la più vecchia.”, rispose sarcastico Robby.  
“Ironico e irriverente.”

Elena versò il tè nella tazza di Robby, ma vedendo la titubanza del ragazzo, la donna disse:

“Non è avvelenato.”

Robby ne prese un sorso e fece una smorfia di disgusto.

“Imparerai ad apprezzare il tè. Imparerai molte cose qua dentro.”  
“Tipo cosa?”  
“Combattere, sparare, uccidere...”  
“È uno scherzo?”  
“No. Sarai addestrato per diventare un agente operativo del governo degli Stati Uniti d'America.”  
“Per questo sono ancora vivo?”  
“Questa sarà la tua nuova vita Robby. Con noi ricomincerai daccapo. Potrai anche avere un nuovo nome e un nuovo cognome.”  
“E se non volessi questo?”  
“E cosa pensi di fare ragazzo mio. Non hai alternative. Tutti ti odiano, nessuno escluso. Anche tuo padre. Hai quasi ucciso un ragazzo che per lui è come un figlio. Non hai più nessuno. Nessuno tranne noi. Ora siamo noi la tua famiglia Robby.”

Robby trasalì nel sentire quelle parole.

“Facciamo così. Tu fai il bravo bambino e noi salviamo la vita di Miguel. Abbiamo i mezzi per rimettere in piedi quel ragazzo. Farai molto felice Lawrence.”

Keene cercava di trattenere le lacrime.

“Decisioni rapide ragazzino.” disse dura Elena.  
“Accetto.” rispose con un filo di voce Robby.  
“Bravo ragazzo.”


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

Robby si chiedeva quanto tempo era passato dalla sua finta condanna a morte, al suo arrivo alla Dividione. Il suo stomaco cominciò a brontolare rumorosamente, ma era troppo orgoglioso e pieno di rancore per chiedere aiuto. Scattò quando sentì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti.” disse sgarbatamente.  
“Ciao Robby.”

Il ragazzo non si aspettava di veder entrare una ragazza più o meno della sua età. Era bionda e con gli occhi chiarissimi. Una fasciatura le copriva buona parte della mano sinistra.

“Chi sei?” chiese curioso.  
“Ann.” rispose semplicemente. “Vieni è ora di pranzo.”

Attraversarono un lungo corridoio con molte porte numerate.

“Questa è la sezione maschile della zona notte. Ti farò avere una mappa dell'intera struttura, ma è bene che tu impara a memoria tutti i percorsi.”  
“La mia memoria è pessima.”  
“Allora allenala.”

Alla fine arrivarono in una grande sala comune piena di ragazzi e adulti di ogni età.

“Questa è la sala mensa.”

Qualcuno si voltò a guardare il nuovo arrivato. Altri lo ignoravano. Nessuno lo salutò. Si sedettero quasi in fondo nell'unico tavolo semilibero. Dalla sua posizione Robby aveva un'ottima visuale su tutta la sala. Il ragazzo notò un uomo che lo osservava con interesse.

“Loro sono Jaden e Thom. Ragazzi, lui è Robby.”  
“Ciao Robby.” dissero.  
“Ciao.” rispose.  
“Allora Robby, che cosa hai combinato per finire qua dentro?” chiese sorridente Jaden.

Robby tremò leggermente.

“Tranquillo, sappiamo come ti hanno incastrato.” disse pacatamente Thom.  
“È successo anche a voi?” chiese Keene.  
“Io e Thom vivevamo di espedienti: piccole truffe, piccoli furti. Un giorno abbiamo derubato la persona sbagliata: Terry Silver. Ed eccoci qua. Ann invece ha ucciso il suo patrigno. Lui era un porco con la divisa che molestava sessuale la sua figliastra, prendeva tangenti dagli spacciatori e dai protettori... Insomma era un perfetto ed onesto poliziotto corrotto.”  
“Anche voi avete avuto una finta condanna a morte?”  
“Solo io.” disse Ann.  
“E tutti gli altri?”  
“A parte i più giovani che hanno reati simili ai nostri, i più grandi sono dentro per rapina a mano armata, terrorismo...” rispose Ann.  
“Terrorismo?”  
“In America ci sono molte sette e molti fanatici della filosofia nazista.”

Finirono il pranzo senza dire più nulla. Ogni tanto Robby alzava lo sguardo per osservare tutti gli altri presenti. Ma alla fine i suoi occhi cadevano sempre su quell'uomo che non aveva smesso di osservarlo. Sembrava avere la stessa età di suo padre.  
Ritornò ad osservare il suo vassoio ormai vuoto.

“Se hai finito ricominciamo il tour della struttura.”

Stavano per uscire quando qualcuno chiamò il ragazzo.

“E così tu sei il figlio di Lawrence.”  
“Conosci mio padre?”  
“Si ragazzino. Ci vediamo domani per l'addestramento.”

Robby si voltò a guardare Ann.

“Si chiama Dutch. Da ragazzo è stato un Cobra Kai. Nello stesso periodo di tuo padre. Ma nomina poco i tuoi famigliari. Ricorda che siamo noi la tua famiglia ora. Non ne hai altre.”

Robby guardò con stupore Ann.

“Ha commesso dei reati e la Madre non se lo è lasciato scappare. Ama il suo carattere violento e bellicoso. Sappiamo tutto di tutti qua dentro. Impariamo a diventare spie prima con le persone all'interno della stessa Divisione e poi con il resto del mondo. Le uniche persone di cui non sappiamo nulla sono Alex, la Madre, Terry e altri membri importanti della Divisione.”

Si fermarono di fronte a una porta trasparente con una scritta in nero: Sezione 1.

“La struttura è divisa in diverse zone dette sezioni. La sezione 1 comprende diverse sale di addestramento. Qui imparerai a padroneggiare ogni arma e stile di combattimento. Imparerai anche a improvvisare, a creare nuove armi con quello che trovi. Vieni ti presento il più membro più anziano. Si chiama Walter, ma noi lo chiamiamo nonno. È il capo e responsabile della sezione armi e munizioni. Sarà lui ad addestrarti in questo campo. È davvero molto bravo e anche molto paziente.”

Ann e Robby si avvicinarono a un uomo della stessa età di Elena.

“Ciao tesoro.” disse Walter rivolto ad Ann. “Lui deve essere Robby. Lieto di conoscerti figliolo.”

Walter tese la mano al ragazzo.

“Salve.” rispose semplicemente.  
“Che ne pensi di questa ragazzo?”

Walter mostro una colt.

“Wow, sembra d'epoca.”  
“Non è antica, ma ha la sua età. Un po' come me.”

Robby sorrise appena.

“Puoi parlare con me di qualunque cosa ragazzo mio. Qualsiasi, senza nessuna censura. Io ci sarò sempre per te. Sono un po' il nonno di tutti qua dentro.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Andiamo, ti mostro la sezione 2.” disse Ann  
“Salutatemi Birkoff!!” disse sorridendo Walter.

Entrarono in una sala del tutto identica alla precedente tranne che per l'arredamento.

“Nella sezione 2 si fa solo teoria. Ciao Birkoff, Walter ti manda i suoi saluti.”  
“L'ho visto mezzora fa.” rispose sorridendo Birkoff.  
“Lui è Robby. Robby questo è Birkoff. Lui è il cervello informatico della Divisione. Riesce a infiltrarsi in qualunque sistema operativo. Il mondo dell'informatica e delle tecnologie non ha segreti per lui.”  
“Ciao nuovo arrivato. Alex?”  
“Tornerà tra qualche giorno.” rispose Ann.

I ragazzi salutarono Birkoff e uscirono.

“Il tour è finito?” chiese Robby.  
“Si, mancano solo i membri più importanti della Divisone. Ora sono in riunione nella sezione 4. Quella è riservata solo e soltanto a loro e ad alcuni agenti operativi. La 3 invece è dove tutti noi veniamo a conoscenza delle missioni che dobbiamo compiere.”


	6. Capitolo 6

Chiedo venia per il ritardo

Capitolo 6

“Avvicinati Robby, vieni al centro del “palcoscenico,” disse ironico Dutch.

Il ragazzo si alzò svogliatamente. Dutch lo prese per un braccio e lo scaraventò a terra.

“Tutto qua il tuo karate ragazzino?”

Keene strinse i denti e con un colpo rasoterra fece cadere l'uomo d'innanzi a lui. Dutch si alzò e fece un lieve applauso al ragazzo.

“Ora facciamo sul serio ragazzino. Prova a colpire il mio viso.”

Robby non se lo fece ripetere due volte e diede un sonoro ceffone al suo avversario.

“Tutto qua il tuo karate vecchietto?”

Dutch non si aspettava quel tipo di mossa. Strinse i pugni deciso a fargliela pagare, soprattutto dopo aver visto l'espressione divertita non solo di Keene, ma anche degli altri ragazzi. Solo Ann non sorrideva. Dutch era solo il loro sensei, non un pezzo grosso della Divisione, ma sapeva che era meglio non prendersi gioco di nessuno all'interno della struttura. Soprattutto se questo qualcuno era un insegnante.

“Bene ragazzino e ora che tu conosca il vero karate. Il karate del Cobra Kai.”

Stava per colpire nuovamente Keene quando una voce famigliare lo distrasse.

“Mi permetta di dissentire sulla sua affermazione. Il vero karate Robby lo imparerà qua dentro proprio come è successo a lei Dutch. Si ricorda com'era scarso all'inizio della tua avventura all'interno della Divisione?”  
“Si Madre.” rispose Dutch con tono remissivo.

Keene notò l'atteggiamento dell'uomo. Non era più spavaldo e arrogante, ma timido, quasi pauroso.   
Guardò Ann e vide la stessa espressione che aveva Dutch sul volto. Elena si sedette accanto ai ragazzi poco felici di averla così vicino.

“Bene signor Dutch mi dia una bella dimostrazione di vero karate.”

L'uomo richiamò l'attenzione di Robby.

“No, non lui. Scelga un altro allievo, o allieva.”

Dutch fece cenno a un altro ragazzo e iniziò a combattere.

“Oh mio Dio.” disse sottovoce Robby, “È un altro livello.”  
“Cosa ti aspettavi un karate adolescenziale?” rispose Ann.  
“Io credevo fosse identico per tutti.”  
“Qui dentro devi combattere per salvarti la pelle e uccidere. Le arti di combattimento che imparerai non saranno mai allo stesso livello dei normali dojo.”

Robby notò altre persone che non aveva ancora visto a parte Terry.

“Chi sono quelli vicino a Silver.” chiese sempre sottovoce.  
“Pezzi grossi della Divisione e altri meno grossi, ma altrettanto importanti. Terry già lo conosci. I due più anziani sono Percy detto Operation e Mr. Jones. Gli altri due sono Michael e Michael.”  
“Michael e Michael? Sembra il nome di una ditta di derattizzazione.” disse sarcastico Robby.  
“In un certo lo sono. Il primo Michael Samuelle è canadese. Ex studente attivista radicale, ex eco-terrorista... Qua dentro è un caposquadra molto abile, temuto e rispettato. Michael Bishop è statunitense ed è uno degli addestratori più qualificati della Divisione, Anche lui è un caposquadra. Sono anche dei “liquidatori”. Eliminano ogni cosa che può compromettere la nostra Intelligence. Sia dentro che fuori.”  
“E i vecchi che cosa fanno?” chiese Robby.  
“Percy è il regista delle missioni e il burattinaio delle prove che reclute e agenti devono superare. Mr. Jones invece è uno dei finanziatori. Quello che paga di più e incassa il triplo.”  
“Terry che cosa fa esattamente?”  
“È il vicedirettore, ma sinceramente non ho ancora capito il suo scopo all'interno del gruppo. Sarebbe più logico avere Operation come vice. Forse è l'amante della Madre.”

Robby fece una smorfia di disgusto.

“La vecchia invece?”  
“La Madre oltre a essere il capo indiscusso si occupa dei travestimenti degli agenti e degli interrogatori. È un abile manipolatrice, amante della tortura fisica e psicologica. Conosce la psiche di ogni operativo e sa come ottenere qualsiasi cosa da chiunque.”

A Robby venne la nausea pensando al modo in cui la donna era riuscito a reclutarlo.

“Ann hai dimenticato di dire al ragazzo che la Madre e una collezionista ossessivo-compulsiva di oggetti rari e preziosi e... che nel sua stanza ovale troneggia una poltrona in vera pelle umana.” disse ironica Jaden.

Keene guardò Ann non capendo se Jaden scherzasse oppure no. Lì dentro il ragazzo si aspettava di tutto.

“La Madre ama tutto quello che ha un grande valore storico, artistico, ma soprattutto economico. Non mi stupirei se un giorno arrivasse a pretendere la corona reale inglese.”  
“Quindi rubate per lei?”  
“Si.”  
“È la poltrona in vera pelle umana?”  
“Nessuno l'ha mai vista... ma non è detto che non esista.” disse ironica Ann.


	7. Capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

Hawk guardava Demetri con sospetto. Nonostante era passata quasi una settimana il ragazzo aveva ancora il corpo e il viso lividi. Come tutti gli allievi del Cobra Kai. Avevano parlato dell'accaduto con il loro sensei e lui per risposta aveva aumentato i loro allenamenti. Hawk però si rendeva conto che non era ancora al livello del suo aggressore. E questo non faceva che aumentare la sua rabbia e il suo odio nei confronti di Demetri. Anche Tori era furente. Aveva provato a cercare la sua avversaria ma senza alcun risultato. Nella sua testa sentiva ancora la risata di scherno e la frase: “Anche un bambino delle elementari sa fare meglio di voi”.  
Demetri invece non riusciva più a stare all'interno della comunità della sua città. Si sentiva soffocare dall'indifferenza e dall'astio che tutti avevano nei confronti di Robby. La settimana non era ancora conclusa, ma lui aveva già preso una decisione.

“Ciao Dem.” disse timidamente Samantha  
“Che cosa vuoi.” rispose freddamente il ragazzo.  
“Possiamo parlare?”  
“Perché, hai ancora altre falsità da dire sul conto di Robby?”

Questa volta il tono di Demetri era carico di disprezzo. La ragazza cercò di non alterare ulteriormente l'umore del suo ormai ex amico. Ripensava all'ultimo incontro che aveva avuto con lui, nella casa dei suoi genitori. Doveva dire la verità almeno in quel frangente, ma non lo fece continuando a ripetere che Keene l'aveva molestata. Si toccò la guancia ancora dolorante per lo schiaffo che Dem le aveva dato quel giorno. Fece un sospiro e continuò a parlare con lui nel tentativo di ricucire un'amicizia ormai logora.

“Hai saputo? Un team di medici specializzati è arrivato in città per guarire Miguel. Il nostro amico verrà aiutato gratuitamente. Qualcuno si è preso a carico di tutte le spese.”  
“E chi è questo benefattore?”  
“Nessuno lo sa. Ha voluto rimanere anonimo.”  
“È bello sapere che ci sono ancora persone di buon cuore.” continuò Sam.  
“Se ha buon cuore non abita in questa fogna di città.” disse il ragazzo ad alta voce.

L'ultima frase irritò ulteriormente Hawk che si alzò e si avvicinò a Demetri insieme agli altri ragazzi del Cobra Kai.

“Cerchi rogne Demetri?”  
“Io no e tu?”  
“Sei sicuro?” disse uno dei ragazzi Cobra. “Cosa hai detto sulla nostra bella città?”  
“Che è una fogna ed è abitata solo da topi di fogna.”  
“Così io sono una topolina per te Dem?” disse ironica Tory.  
“No, tu sei un ratto come i tuoi amici.”  
“Demetri sei diventato un uomo tutto un tratto, oppure è la tua guardia del corpo a renderti così spavaldo? Dov'è lei ora?” incalzò Tory.  
“Non lo so, ma so che lei può trovare te ovunque ti trovi. Può trovare tutti voi e...”  
“E...!!!”  
“Massacrarvi di botte come l'ultima volta.” disse ad alta voce il ragazzo.

Hawk sferrò un pugno al suo ex amico e tutti gli altri ragazzi cobra cominciarono a colpire il ragazzo. Nessuno intervenne nemmeno Raymond che incitava invece i suoi compagni. Solo quando Demetri fu a terra, sanguinante e privo di forze uno dei ragazzi disse a Hawk di fermarsi.

“Nessuna pietà” rispose Hawk.

Era sopra Dem pronto a sferrare il colpo decisivo quando qualcuno intervenne fermano il braccio del ragazzo.

“Moon che cazzo fai” grido Hawk.  
“Che cosa vuoi fare. Vuoi ucciderlo? Vuoi fare la stessa cosa che Robby ha fatto a Miguel? Ero presente Hawk. Ho visto come è andata. È stato un incidente, ma quello che vuoi fare tu è premeditato”.

Sam e Moon aiutarono Demetri a rialzarsi e lo portarono in infermeria.

“Credi davvero che si tratti di un incidente?” chiese Samantha a Moon.  
“Si. Insomma poteva accadere la stessa cosa a Tory quando l'hai rovesciata dall'altra parte delle scale. Prima di cadere Tory aveva colpito il corrimano della scalinata e poteva finire anche lei di sotto. Ma per fortuna non è successo. O viceversa, se non riuscivi tu a difenderti a quest'ora avresti serie ferite al volto.”

Lasciarono Demetri in compagnia della nuova infermiera.

“Ciao Demetri, belle ferite di guerra. Sono molto orgogliosa di te ragazzo” disse l'infermiera.  
“Alex?” sussurrò Demetri, “Hai un nuovo lavoro?” continuò.  
“Qualcosa del genere” rispose.  
“La settimana non è ancora finita.”  
“Lo so, ma so anche che tu hai già preso una decisione.”  
“Si è vero, ma come fai a saperlo?”  
“Ti ho osservato in questi giorni. È già tutto organizzato per la tua dipartita. Ora vediamo di rimetterti un po' in sesto.”  
“Perché non sei intervenuta prima?” chiese Demetri.  
“Volevo farlo, ma ho pensato che questo ti sarebbe stato molto più utile. Mi occuperò personalmente del tuo addestramento e quando sarai in grado di camminare da solo darai una lezione ai ragazzi cobra. Quel giorno sarai tu a colpire per primo, colpire più forte... senza pietà.”


	8. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8

“Un terribile incendio si è sviluppato questa notte... i pompieri hanno trovato tre corpi carbonizzati... sembra che a causare l'incendio sia stato un cortocircuito...”

Sam e i Larusso guardarono con sgomento il video del TG mattutino. L'edificio in fiamme era l'abitazione della famiglia di Demetri.

“Un incendio?” Chiese Demetri.  
“È un modo come un altro per occultare qualcosa o qualcuno”, rispose Alex, “E le fiamme sono un ottimo sistema. I corpi saranno talmente inceneriti che non si potrà fare nulla per l'identificazione.” Continuò.  
“Corpi? Sono state uccide delle persone per prendere il mio posto?”  
“Gli occultatori hanno trovato tre cadaveri. Tre corpi che si adattavano perfettamente a ricoprire il tuo ruolo e quello della tua famiglia, e prima che tu me lo chieda, gli occultatori hanno il compito di occultare persone, cose... senza lasciare alcuna traccia.”  
“Sembra il film di Nikita di Besson. Lì c'era un personaggio che aveva un compito simile.”

Alex inclinò appena gli angoli della bocca, in un sorriso dolce da Monnalisa.

“Ripensandoci”, continuò Demetri, “L'intera faccenda sembra veramente presa dal film Nikita con dipartimento segreto. Solo che nel film gli agenti venivano reclutati dalla strada, non con dei test e il dipartimento faceva parte dei servizi segreti francesi non era una struttura a se...”

Alex rise leggermente.

“I test sono solo un metodo di reclutamento.”  
“Oh, e quali sono gli altri?”

Alex guardò Dem con un espressione di ironica sorpresa.

“Li prendete anche dalla strada?” Chiese Dem.  
“Si.” Rispose con un tono lieve e divertito la ragazza.  
“E si sono ispirati al film di Besson?”  
“No. Luc si è ispirato a noi.”  
“Davvero?”

Alex scoppio in una risata cristallina

“A volte Demetri sei così ingenuo.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo per Alex di ritornare seria.

“Non mi hai ancora detto dove stiamo andando?” Chiese Demetri.  
“In Canada. La Divisione è stata fondata lì. Ma in realtà abbiamo diverse basi sotterranee e rifugi sicuri nelle capitali di tutto il mondo.”  
“Siete così estesi?”  
“Si.”

“Non riesco ancora a credere che Demetri non ci sia più. Tutta la sua famiglia...” disse in lacrime Sam.  
“Sssssss, va tutto bene tesoro.” Cercò di consolarla sua madre.  
“No, non va bene mamma. Non sono riuscita a fare pace con lui ed è tutta colpa mia...”  
“Tesoro non è colpa tua la morte di Demetri.”  
“Ho mentito mamma, al processo io ho mentito. Robby stava solo cercando di aiutarmi, non mi ha mai molestata.”

“Ho paura.”  
“Demetri ora non puoi più tornare indietro.”

Il ragazzo non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

“Quasi tutte le persone che incontrerai alla Divisione hanno avuto paura all'inizio e per alcune è ancora così anche se fanno di tutto per nasconderlo, soprattutto a loro stessi.”  
“Tu hai avuto paura all'inizio?”  
“Per me è un po' diverso, io sono praticamente nata qua dentro. Respiro l'aria della Divisione fin dalla più tenera età.”

Alex guardò con indulgenza Demetri.

“Demetri che cosa hai provato quando hai capito che i tuoi genitori non sarebbero più tornati?”  
“Ero terrorizzato. Il primo anno di liceo e loro non erano con me. Non ho mai saputo dove sono andati, il perché sono stato abbandonato... perché mi hanno abbandonato Alex?” Chiese in lacrime Demetri.  
“Non lo so. Forse non ti hanno abbandonato. Forse hanno avuto un incidente. Quando diventerai un operativo avrai i mezzi per indagare.”  
“E se non riuscissi a diventare un agente?”  
“Ce la farai Demetri. Hai trovato la forza per andare avanti, sei riuscito a tenere lontano i curiosi che non vedevano più i tuoi genitori. Hai fregato persino le istituzioni pur di non finire in qualche istituto e sei riuscito a tenere il segreto anche con il tuo migliore amico. E grazie alle tue conoscenze informatiche sei riuscito ad avere una tua piccola indipendenza economica. Non è poco quello che hai fatto. Sei un ragazzo forte Demetri, più di quanto tu creda.”

Dem guardò Alex intensamente. Si avvicinò leggermente.

“Non ci provare ragazzo, non provare a baciarmi.”  
“Ok.” disse imbarazzato Dem.  
“Alex?”  
“Si?”  
“Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo di segreto.”  
“Si hai ragione.”

Alex chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, non amava parlare delle sue cose, ma aveva fatto una promessa a Demetri.

“Quello che ti sto per raccontare deve rimanere segreto. Non devi dirlo a nessuno... Capito?”

Demetri annuì.

“La fondatrice e direttrice della divisione si chiama Elena, Elena Udinov. È mia nonna e io sono la sua diretta erede. O meglio io sono la prima in successione. Subito dopo viene il mio fratellastro, ma mia nonna non lo ha mai visto come un possibile successore. Tu lo conosci, è Miguel.”  
“Sei la sorella maggiore di Diaz?”  
“Si. Terry, il secondo in capo alla Divisione, è mio padre. Ed è anche il padre di Miguel. Ma sono anche imparentata per parte di madre con un altro ragazzo di tua conoscenza. Ora lui si trova da quasi una settimana all'interno della Divisione.”  
“Robby?”


End file.
